smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolas Cage
Special Moves Standard B- Step Away Nicolas Cage takes out his gun and says "Step away", which stuns nearby opponents. After taking out his gun, pressing B will make Cage shoot. The gun does more damage to stunned opponents. At 50% damage, if the player presses A after Cage takes out his gun and doesn't talk, he shouts "BACK UP, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOOT YOU!", stunning his opponents longer. Side B- Bare Feet Cage dons a bear costume and dashes towards the opponent to slap him/her. He then takes off the bear costume. The move can also be cancelled by pressing B. Up B- The Bees Cage get carried into the air by bees while he exclaims that he is not happy near them. The bees leave as a projectile after 2 seconds or pressing B. Once they leave, he can perform this move again. Down B- Unmasker This move removes traps (ex: Hank Hill's propane tanks, Billy Mays' Mighty Putty). For each trap removed, Cage receives 2% damage, unless a trap is one of Ib's paintings or Aya's pendant, which gives him 6% damage from removal (the paintings can't be removed when they're grey). The first frame of the move also reflects projectiles and acts as a quick grab-and-throw. It behaves like Marth's or Ike's Counter, but harder. Final Smash- Nicolas Cage Losing His Shit Nicolas Cage lets loose a paralyzing large scream and Requiem for a Dream plays in the background. During the 20-second trance, he gains nigh invulnerability. Cage even has a special moveset during his FS: B- Cra-B-zy Cage paralyzes an opponent by hamming up the entire alphabet until the player presses B. Side B- Vampire Cage runs with his arms flailing side by side and shouts "I'M A VAMPIRE!" thrice. Up B- Ghost Rider Cage turns into Ghost Rider and rises up vertically with flames. He can go as high as he wants until the player presses B. Down B- Yell Cage shouts loudly and stuns any ground opponents. A montage that shows most of Nicolas Cage's most insane moments can be found here . Taunts *Down Taunt- "Killing me won't bring you back your GODDAMN HONEY!" *Side Taunt- "HOW'D IT GET BURNED?! HOW'D IT GET BURNED?!!" *Up Taunt- *jumps into a kiddie pool* Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- Cage groans in pain then falls of the screen *Victory #2- Cage rides a bike heading off screen *Victory #3- Cage sits there making the You Don't say face *Lose- Cage lies down with his legs broken Trophy Description What is it what is it!? NO NOT THE LAWL! Sadly Cage didn't warm up for his sudden suprise inclusion to this tournament that swarms with talent... that's why he isn't in shape to run well. Lucky for him, he never leaves home without his bear costume... which gives him a boost... and punch harder... makes more sense than the bees that lift him up. Those flying insects and his gun also compliment his lack of shape... reaching places for him. Also, his trademark madness and hate for masks are still intact... anyone and anything in front of him will get burn... but how!? Will Cage know this time? Snake Codec Snake: ' This guy is going nuts Colonel... '''Colonel: '''What. '''Snake: '''Some crazy guy... '''Colonel: '''What is it? What is it what is it? '''Snake: '''Colonel! '''Colonel: '''Killing me won't bring you back your godamn honey. ''Character Description Nicolas Cage is the famous actor known for his insane roles, especially the ones from The Wicker Man. Moveset '''Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Side tilt - Kicks forward. *Up tilt - Kicks upward. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Side smash - Screams, "FUCK YOU!", causing an electric shockwave. *Up smash - Opens up a door, which a little bird flies out of. Opponents get damaged by the bird. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Ground attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Backward aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel- *Forward throw - *Backward throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Role in The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Trivia *Tommy Wiseau and Nicolas Cage are the only two actors in Lawl. They also have some similarities: **Despite the fact that their movesets are mainly based on one movie, Chin uses the names of the characters' actors instead of the characters they played (Johnny in The Room & Edward Malus in The Wicker Man.) **The Room and The Wicker Man were both named one of the worst movies of all time. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Celebrities Category:Americans Category:Powahouse Category:Low Rank Category:Post-Frollo Summer Era Category:Locked Category:Males Category:Nicolas Cage (universe)